Mobile communication devices register with networks so that the devices can provide communication services to subscribers. The registration process requires exchanging messages between the mobile communication device and network device(s), as well as exchanging messages between network devices.
As an example as illustrated in FIG. 1, a device can provide mobile subscriber identification information to the network at 101 which is received by a registration function (e.g., a Home Location Register (HLR)). Various information can be exchanged on the network-side and an analysis of the mobile subscriber identification information can be performed resulting in a registration authorization being provided to the device at 102.